Let Her Cry
by Krymmm
Summary: What if Rick ended up being there for Lori's Final moments. The Grimes get to spend the last of Lori's life together. R&R One shot or something more?


The concrete floor left my legs in goose bumps. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the sharp steel tear at my tender flesh. Carl's whimpers and cries became my nightmare; My eyes grew sore and leaked more. The knife rested on my scar; Hesitant to pursue further. I could sense Maggie was shaken, taking second thoughts. The alarms wrapped around my nerves tightly, making my head pound. _Let this be quick._

In all honesty, I wasn't planning on dying this way. I always pictured a wonderful life with rick as we aged and watched Carl's beautiful children grow. Having rick hold my hand though my final moments. The dream should have been shot down with the rest of the world since the apocalypse made it seem 100% impossible… but there is nothing wrong with dreaming still right?

Maggie took a deep breath and I felt the pressure starting to be applied. The pressure instantly ceased as Maggie gasped in response to the boiler room's door opening; Banging against the wall. She clenched the knife to her chest as heavy footsteps paced in our direction. Carl's sniffed and his cry deepened. "Dad?"

My lids gave me the ability to see once more as the tears fell. My lover, my companion, my husband, Rick was here; We could be a family for these final moments. He knelt down by my side; His left hand wrapped in Carl's, his right embraced on my cheek. His eyes shown no signs of concern as if he knew nothing was wrong. "You're going ot be okay, you've done this before. Everything is going to be okay"

I could only shake my head. "I'm so sorry, for everything I've done. You'll never understand how much I regret it everyday. My betrayal towards you … I deserve the punishment I've received."

"Shh… Lori forget about it. I'm not mad anymore. When the baby is here we can forget about it all and be a happy family again"

Carl couldn't help but to wale at his response. Maggie sobbed along with carl. Rick looked around dumbfounded by all the tears. I took his hand from my face nad held it in my hand. "I'm not going ot make it hunny…"

The carefree look in his eyes dimmed; his pupils dialated. " let me go get Hershel.."

"It's too late. I've lost too much blood. This is it for me."

Carl buried his face in his fathers shoulder. A single tear dropped form rick's heartbroken eye. Maggie sniffed. "we don't have much time, the baby needs to come out now… I have to cut her rick."

My grip tightened on ricks hand. "for the record… I'll never be okay without you rick… I love you."

Maggie reapplied pressure to my abdomen, sliceing across the tender scar; blood flooding out the wound. Carl hid from the fight as rick watched in horror. Screams and gasps of pain and sorrow fled my mouth, my eyes stuck on my family as I cherished the final seconds of my vision. "I got it… It's a girl!"

Rick kissed my forehead. Carl peeked out from his fathers shoulder and loked at his baby sister. We all waited for her to welcome us with her cries. My final moments alive I got to hear my precious little girl's cries as my hearing was the last thing to leave me.

**RICK**

She's dead. My wife, he mother of my children… gone in seconds. I held carl in my arms, tears swelling in my eyes as I sobbed. Maggie continued to cry as well as she held my little girl. She rose first ready to leave and head back to base. "We have to go…"

"She'll turn!" Carl snapped.

"He's right. We cant just leave her here…" the words choked me up inside, but we couldn't have her turn into a monster… Not my wife. Carl pushed himself away from me and pulled out his 9mm. My eyes widen by his action. He sniffed and aimed the barrel at his mother. I placed my hand on his shoulder and wiped my face with the other. "It's okay. She needs peace now. Send your mother home"

Carl nodded and with one final whimper we closed our eyes and Carl pulled the trigger. Maggie gasped an held the baby close as she cried. The gruesome sight of my wife's face impaled by the bullet made me want to vomit. I pulled Carl into me so he didn't have to witness this hellish sight. Our cries grew louder as we accepted now, no matter what, Lori wasn't coming back. Maggie joined us and put her free hand on my shoulder, offering me my daughter. I took her and wrapped her in carls button down he handed me. Her cries calmed as I cradled her in my arms. Then it happened; she opened her eyes and I was struck. She has her mother's deep hazel eyes. They pierced me just like how Lori's did when I first laid eyes on her. Carl gave his sister his finger and she gripped it tightly. We all made our way out of the boiler room. "Carl, take Maggie back. I need a minute…"

Carl nodded. And left with Maggie and closed the door behind them. I held my bundle, hovering over my beloved. The sight of my lifeless love on the concrete was going to be a nightmare for years to come. Her blood inches towards my boots. "She is precious Lori. You did a very good job. Your eyes she has. Sniff now don't worry… I wont let anything happen to her. She will grow strong and smart… and she will know your courage. I love you Lori I'm sorry for how I treated you… I hope your in a safer place; watching over us Sniff. Forgive Carl's actions… and mine. Sob God Lori I'm so sorry…"

Our daughter moved her tiny arms to my neck and cooed. She sent comfort though my soul… letting me know her mother was safe. I quick wiped my tears once more. I bent forward and kissed my wife on last time. "Our memories… Our moments… I'll cherish it all… I love you Lori… Wait for me this time"

Standing, I turned from my wife and didn't look back; my heart breaking more and more with each step. To my surprise, both Maggie and Carl waited for me. We cautiously took our time back to base to get everyone acquainted with our new member.

**First finished story in a LONG time. So be the judge one shot or continue?**


End file.
